


Bedtime Story

by bluemadridista



Series: Tales from My Ask Box [2]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bedtime Stories, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Isco is Seriker's baby, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 18:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4403321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemadridista/pseuds/bluemadridista
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Five more minutes of play time, Papá, please!” Isco wailed, running through the house with his teddy bear dangling by its arm from his right hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedtime Story

**Author's Note:**

> I have written several short little fics for people on Tumblr over the last couple of weeks, and I'll be posting them all here in a little series. I thought you guys might enjoy some of them. :) This was for an anon wanting a bedtime story. :')
> 
> **If you requested any of these on Tumblr, let me know, and I'll gift them to you here! :)**

“Five more minutes of play time, Papá, please!” Isco wailed, running through the house with his teddy bear dangling by its arm from his right hand.

“You said that ten minutes ago, mijo!” Iker chased his three-year-old son through the living room, and into the kitchen where Sergio was preparing their lunches for the next day. He had recently become obsessed with bento box lunches, and he prepared one for each of them every night of the week. He was carving a flower out of a carrot when Isco bolted to him, and coiled his entire body around his leg.

“Aiii! You scared your padre!” Sergio placed the knife and the carrot onto the counter top, and scooped his son into his arms. “Why aren’t you in bed? Is Papá going easy on you again, letting the ‘five more minutes’ thing get out of hand?”

Isco nodded even though he had no idea what Sergio was talking about.

“Papá is trying to put little Isco to bed, but somebody wants ‘five more minutes’ again.”

“Oh, but if we give you five more minutes, then it will be five more minutes that it takes you to wake up tomorrow on your birthday!”

“My birdday?” Isco asked, playing with Sergio’s hair.

“Yes, your birthday,” Iker said, walking up behind Sergio. He wrapped his arm around Sergio’s back, and caressed the back of Isco’s head with the other. “You’re having a party, remember? Grandpa Raul, and Grampy Guti are coming.”

“Grampy, Grandpa,” Isco repeated.

“And Alvaro... Alvaro will be there too,” Sergio told him with a smile. His son had been exhibiting signs of a little crush on his friend. Sergio wasn’t sure if he should label it that way, considering the boys involved were four and almost-four. But he and Alvaro were more attached to each other than Sergio had been to any of his friends at that age. 

“Alvaro is my favorite, Daddy.”

“I know he is. Why don’t you let Papá put you to bed, so you can wake up in the morning, and go to your birthday party?”

Isco shook his head. “No, Daddy. I want a bedtime story first.”

“Well, maybe if you ask really nicely, Papá will read you a bedtime story.”

“No, Daddy, I want you to make one up, and tell it to me. Please, Daddy.”

Sergio beamed, and hugged Isco tight. “Alright. One made up bedtime story, and then you have to sleep. Promise?”

“Promise.”

Sergio carried Isco up to his bedroom, and laid him down in his bed that was shaped like a pirate ship. Iker helped tuck him in, and they both sat on either side of him for the story.

Isco pulled the covers up to his chin, and closed his eyes as Sergio began, “Once upon a time...”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading lovelies!! Leave some kudos and comments below if you liked the fic! <3 xx


End file.
